charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Turner/Previous Powers
Below is the list of powers Cole Turner possessed throughout the course of the series. As Belthazor ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects. Belthazor used this power to swap books with Phoebe in a bookstore. * Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. * Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with a gesture. Belthazor used this power once to set a demon on fire and vanquish him. *'Shapeshifting: '(limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. Belthazor could shapeshift between his demonic and human form at will. * Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. ;Other Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. He was one of the few demons who couldn't be vanquished by his own energy balls and was able to survive Piper's power of Molecular Combustion even in his human form. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to cast illusions. Cole mentioned having learned a trick from the Demon of Illusion and appeared in Phoebe's favorite movie to let her know he was back. As The Source of All Evil After becoming possessed by the essence of the Source of All Evil, Cole eventually gained access to seemingly all powers possessed by the previous Source. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. When Cole was the Source, he cast a curse on a facial cream so that Phoebe would have an allergic reaction. The curse also tampered with the effects of a vanishing spell, causing Phoebe to become invisible. ;Active Powers *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. *'Force Fields:' The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which would manifest itself in a flash of flames and violently repel those who came in contact with it. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. *'Summoning:' The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. *'Banishing:' The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate heat. *'Technopathy:' The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. *'Transformation:' The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. *'Crushing:' The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. *'Sleep Induction:' The power to put someone to sleep on command. *'Super Strength: '''The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. Although never been seen on screen, he once said that if the Grimlocks hurt Phoebe he will crush their skulls in his bare hands. ;''Other Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. Return from Wasteland During his time in the Demonic Wasteland, Cole separated from the Source, but he absorbed a seemingly endless supply of demonic powers in his attempt to escape. As Cole was mortal at the time, the amount of demonic powers, combined with Phoebe's rejections, eventually drove Cole insane and evil once again. Additionally, his blood turned acidic. ;Active Powers *'Conjuration:' The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Crushing:' The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to control electricity and fire bolts of lighting. Cole used this to kill the beast prior to escaping the wasteland. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. Capable of destroying two high-level demons at time. *'Energy Blast:' The ability to unleash a blast of energy that can knock beings back with great force. *'Fading:' An energy-based form of teleportation. *'Fireballs:' The ability to generate balls of fire. *'Force Field:' The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. *'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate a being with a gesture. *'Mind Control:' The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Pressurization:' The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *'Pyrokinesis:' An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *'Remote Teleportation:' The ability to teleport other people without physical contact. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and sense people. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Summoning:' The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *'Technopathy:' The ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Transformation:' The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects. *'Transmogrification:' The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. ;Other Powers *'Acid Secretion:' The ability to smoke destructive acid. Cole's blood was naturally acidic. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invincibility:' Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. Capable of withstanding the Power Of Three. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. *'Regeneration:' The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is. As an Avatar warping reality itself.]] When he joined the Avatar Collective, Cole gained the ability of Reality Warping. Given the nature of an Avatar powers and their shared collective powers, Cole presumably gained virtually unlimited power, though his only act as an Avatar was to change reality in a last, desperate attempt to be with Phoebe. In this new reality he reverted to his former form and powers of Belthazor. Temporary Powers *'Immunity:' During his time as Belthazor, Cole once had an Alchemist transmute his blood to make him immune to his vanquishing potion.As seen in "Look Who's Barking" *'The Powers of the Nexus:' Cole once gained access to the powers of the Nexus underneath the Halliwell Manor. However, before he was able to use them, the Nexus was expelled by Phoebe.As seen in "The Importance of Being Phoebe" *'The Hollow:' As a mortal, Cole once took in the Hollow, which absorbed all magic it came into contact with. When the Source attacked Cole, his powers were absorbed. The Hollow was then banished, though the essence and powers of the Source remained inside him.As seen in "Charmed and Dangerous" References Category:Lists Category:Previous Powers